


Don't leave me alone

by Darcyjae86



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Magic, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Smut, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcyjae86/pseuds/Darcyjae86
Summary: Loki has set his sight on midgardian girl and he will stalk her, until he makes her his new pet.Set after the Avengers.





	Don't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Smut on the first chapter.
> 
> Be gentle, this is my first fanfic and english is not my native language
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> PS: I will be adding more tags along the way. Updates once a week, on weekends

**Astrid POV**

It happened again. Every time I woke up I get this rousing feeling between my legs. And the last memory is a piercing set of eyes looking at me with hunger. Loki the God of Mischief is haunting my dreams. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

It all started when I went to the public library in the morning after I decided to skip a marketing class on campus. Obviously living alone gives you the perks of having this luxury.

As I was walking through the cobble streets all I kept thinking is how drawn I felt to be surrounded by books and no to talk to people for a few days. When I got to the library I run into with Ms. Brier. Ms. Brier was a friendly and silent companion, with sweet opal eyes, wrinkles in the corners of her mouth and eyes. She always regards me with warmth affection that reminds me of my own grandmother. I think is because our love for books bounds us and helps keeps the solitude at bay.

“Hello Astrid, skipping class again?”

My mom named me Astrid because she didn’t want to fall in the category of common names, and found mine on a Nordic reference book. But it fit well with my strange personality.

“You got me Ms. Brier”. I was raised by a very strict mother who told me not to use first name basis with the elderly since they are used to different times.

“What class was this time?”

“Social media marketing”

“Sounds too technical, is it good?”

“Yeah, but I am all doing it to appease my mother, she says I need a real prospect with my life and marketing is the future”

“I understand darling, in my time thing like that weren´t need it in a big scale. But time changes and we have to dance the new tunes”

“Yup, got to keep trying to find the interesting part, now I am off to find some relaxing time with one of the Bronte´s sisters, thanks for everything Ms. Brier”

“You are welcome darling, please just call me Carol”

“I keep forgetting, I am sorry, for now I will really bare that in mind”

“Sure sweetie, see you later”

I took the ladders and went straight for the third floor, and I passed all the rows of furniture to a little table at the far west corner. As I reached the hardcover of Jane Eyre I felt that I read too many times this book and I needed something fresh and perhaps a little dark. I venture to the last rows in the back of the wall where I found a hidden passage.

“That´s weird, I´ve never seen this passage before” I said to myself.

As I squeeze myself between the walls, I got stuck a little bit because my butt is too big for it apparently.

“Shit, come on. I shouldn’t have eat too much hamburgers in high school, this ass is unbelievable” It really was, it draw too much attention from male crowds.

5´5 with chocolate auburn hair and freckles all over my face, leave me with a childish face but with hour glass figure that brought my wide hips and huge ass in a more mature look. I had almond shape eyes, with soft brown coloring and plump lips that always got dry in winter breaks.

I finally managed to free myself and I was amazed by the amount of books I found, there were almost a hundred rows, bottom to ceiling, filled with huge hard covers. I started to look around when I found a mahogany desk with some writing on it. That was bizarre, I knew for a fact that I was one of the few people who wander around this floor.

I approached the table and started lifting the pages. It was written in a fancy handwriting and some hieroglyphics on it. Then at the last page it read: “New York city, 14:20. The man in the iron suit hasn´t left his laboratory in two days and his blonde lady friend keeps pestering him to eat”.

And it kept going with logs and updates of various activities of different people, like a green beast, a soldier and some archer with too much animosity towards him.

“This bizacko needs some Prozac”

As I put the pages on the desk, hidden between more pages I found some lewd images of some naked women in some precarious positions, transfixed I watch each picture of some women being tied by a men and getting fucked savagely. I stared to get wet. I know. I was freak that needed that extra force and harshness to really get my heart going.

Then I felt a heavy breath on my neck that smell glorious, like leather and musk, I turn around and found no one.

“I am starting to imagine things”

“Are you sure of that mortal?” said a deep set voice, filled with sex and promise at the back of my neck.

I froze and every hair on my body stood up and a chill went up my back. I started to look for that voice because if didn’t the only alternative was that I was insane and I refuse to believe that. It was impossible that my feeble imagination could have imagined that voice, I wasn’t that creative.

Scared I left the hidden passage and run to the stairs, with every intention of going to my favorite cafeteria and rationalize after a cup of coffee. In my way out Ms. Brier was talking on the phone and saw me sprinting across the hall, she looked at me weirdly but I gave her a reassuring smile and wave, not giving her time to wave me back.

**Loki POV**

That feeble mortal, daring to step into my private library she needs to be taught a lesson. I started to follow after her in a slow pace. I didn’t need to run to catch her, her delectable smell left a beautiful path leading to her.

I found her on a small cafeteria, drinking that sustenance that humans are so fond off. She looked frightened and my cock twitch in my trousers, there´s nothing that arouses me more than that look mixed with her wetness coming from her loins.

She is attracted to me. Maybe a new pet would be what I needed to keep my mind busy and my body buried in some warm embrace. For Valhalla he hadn’t had sex in a while, he was too busy for that. But that mouth-watering behind was bewitching him with every walk she gave, calling him to mount her. In Asgard he always slept with lean, willowy ladies, almost as tall as he, but never chosen curvaceous figures, he left that to Thor. Always ready to have the biggest breasts or backside, flaunting to Loki that he got the best batch of ladies at his disposal.

Her breasts weren’t small but complimented well with her figure. And she had an innocent look on her face that put in the right surrounding could make any man cum in his trousers. With a devious smile he decided that she was going to be his, a new pet to break and teach all his kinks and desires.

He vanished and went to the library. He would give her some time before all her world changed. He considered necessary to keep following his brother and his new comrades. Nothing could be left to chance. His plan was ready and all he needed was that his oaf of a brother would fall like he always did. This is too easy for him. Thor was never a challenge; his mindless actions leave him with little to guess. But with his new partners would provide the entertainment he needed.

He came to look for her in the middle of the night, watching her sleep he notice she slept with only an oversized shirt and some lace undergarments. With a leg out of the blankets and folded he looked her bottom and growl. His cock stood proudly and hungry.

Slowly he approaches her and cast a spell to wake her up but to leave her mind wanton and willing. In the morning she will believe that she is dreaming and he would leave her wanting for more. She woke up and looked at him, confusion in her eyes but readiness in her expression.

“Who are you?” said her with apprehension in her eyes.

“No need to worry yourself mortal. I am here to fulfill every fantasy you had in your pathetic life”

Then he pounced on her and started kissing her savagely. She moaned in his mouth earning him a growl so feral that even he was surprised. His hands started to slide to her waist dipping her in the mattress and straddling her waist. Her breasts were soft and alluring with big nipples ready to be sucked dry.

His mouth started to explore her neck and lowered his hands to her ass fondling with passion. She moaned loudly and responsive, the wetness between her legs reaching new heights and transforming him in a beast, ready to fuck into oblivion, not caring if she was hurt.

He vanished their clothes and started rubbing his huge cock in her slit and she screamed, trying to grab his hips so he could get inside her. He chuckled and started teasing her rubbing up and down paying close attention to her clitoris. She was so wet that he entered easily.

“You like that pet, my enormous cock ramming in your tight pussy, you have the most delectable smell coming from your pussy, it´s like a drug”

He spanked her hard while fucking her and felt the vibrations of the hit in his cock. She wailed and curved her ass to get closer.

“That´s it… take it pet… you like getting spanked by your master. I am going to leave your sweet bum red and sore, my handprints visible and noticeable”.

She moaned loudly, she was so wet, Loki couldn’t believe it. Not one in Asgard was pliant and so open with their pleasures, well yeah, he knows she was under his spell but he could feel her mind was open and certainly enjoying it.

“I wanna cum” She screamed.

“Not until I have my fix of you”. And Loki started ramming harshly in to her. Her whole body vibrating, and the he felt her walls clammed down his cock, milking him dry. He cummed with a howl. He never felt so much cum coming out him, barely containing inside her cunt.

She collapsed on the bed, all spent and pleased. Loki grabbed and spoon her. Content with himself for choosing his new toy right.

“Sleep my pet. Tomorrow I will come for you. But this time you will be all conscious, it doesn’t matter if your mind, doesn’t remember me, your body will sing for me”. Loki purred in her ear.

And just like that he vanished. The next morning she woke up feeling all relaxed and pleased, the best sleep she had in months.


End file.
